Henry 10: Shorts
by kenway.drake
Summary: Contains the Ben 10 shorts Based off my Henry 10 Challenge. After obtaining the Omni-trix Henry has now feel comfortable in his all powerful family. However, he will soon learn what trouble his new found power and his sisters will bring in nine short adventures.


**Author's Note**

**Hello there and welcome to the first Ben 10/Charmed Crossover. If you read my challenge Story's then you know that one of the first Challenges includes Henry Junior from charmed obtaining an Omni-trix along with Ben. Unfortunitly, I do not have a lot of time to write this story. However, I might have time to do some of the Ben 10 shorts featuring charmed characters along with the prologue and the first episode and Gwen 10. Also, if anyone is interested in working on this story feel free to let me know, because one of the reasons I am doing these shorts is to get people interested so this story can come to life.**

**Anyway to get to the story this takes place in the third short with Paige and Henry visiting their kids for dinner. Also, I will do the other two shorts, but I felt doing this short first. You will also notice some Ben and Tamora moments due to my challenge allowing Ben to be paired with one of the twins. Ok, enough of me rambling enjoy the Short.**

**Short 3**

**Survival Skills **

"HAY GRAMPA, PAIGE CHECK IT OUT!" Gwen yelled as Paige and Max stepped out of the RV. What they saw was two camp fires one by both Henrys and the other by Gwen and Kat.

"I downloaded some tips on starting campfires and both Henrys helped out, it worked great." Said Gwen before two sprays of water put both fires out!

"Until Ben and my Sister put it out!" said Henry Junior in an annoyed tone. However both Ben and Tam were laughing while holding spray guns.

"TAMORA MITCHELL!" Yelled Paige in an angry motherly matter.

"Gwen, your brother, and your father worked very hard to start those fires!" Paige yelled while looking at her daughter in a scolding matter.

"Also, we needed that fire for dinner!" Said Max while also giving a parental scolding appearance. However Tam and Ben wave their hands down.

"Relax mom I start a fire by blowing it up and if that doesn't work….." Exclaimed Tam

"I can easily start one with Heatblast." Ben finished while showing the Omni-Trix

'GREAT now they are finishing sentences together. Something tells me that my future nieces and nephews are going to be a hand full.' Both Henry Junior and Kat thought annoyed.

"NO POWERS!" Yelled Paige

"AND NO HEROES!" Yelled Henry Senior

"WE WANT A FIRE BUILT BY BEN AND TAMORA…." Yelled Henry Senior

"NOT ONE BUILT BY ALIENS AND POWERS!" Yelled Paige

'Great now Mom and Dad are finishing sentences together what's next?' Both Henry Junior and Kat thought, while pinching the bridge of their noses.

"We will eat when you too are done!" Stated Max as everyone but Paige left.

"Also, if you use any powers, said powers will be bound for two weeks!" Paige said to Tam in a threatening matter before leaving. As a result Tam gulped and began to look scared, while Ben began to collect some supplies.

"This should be easy right?" Tam asked Ben who shrugged his shoulders in response. Unfortunately, both Ben and Tam took around twenty minutes to 'start' a fire in one of the fire pits before giving up. Some of the attempts include rubbing and breaking sticks, and rubbing two rocks that bounded off each other. By the time they are done trying Ben began to look at his watch while tam looked at her hands, before both looked at each other smiling.

"What the Adults won't know, won't hurt them!" Exclaimed Ben before turning into **Heatblast**. After turning into **Heatblast**, Ben used his powers to start on fire while Tam used hers to start the second fire.

"About Time!" Gwen said in the RV as everyone in the RV got up and began to leave. Causing both Ben and Tam to have worrying expressions.

"uh oh." Both Ben and Tam said. Ben quickly pressed the Omni-trix symbol to turn back but Ben would not turn back to normal.

"Quick change back!" Said Kat worrying.

"I AM TRYING!" Yelled Ben who still would not turn back. As a result both Ben and Tam quickly ran up a tree to hide just before everyone can out.

"WOW, NOW THAT'S A FIRE!" Exclaimed Max as he saw Ben's Fire.

"I'll say I am surprised that Tam could pull this off. Speaking of which where is Tam and Ben?" Said Henry Senior worrying.

"BEN, TAM!" Yelled Paige Confused and worried.

"BEN, TAM WHERE ARE YOU! LET'S FIX DINNER!" Yelled Max.

"TURN BACK, TURN BACK!" Tam quietly Yelled as she pressed the Omni-trix symbol with Ben.

"Seriously this is no joke turn back Omni-trix." Yelled Ben as he pressed the Omni-trix symbol. However, Tam stopped pressing the symbol with Ben when she began to smell something burning.

"Wait what's…"Tam said before seeing the branch they are sitting on beginning to burn behide Ben.

"OH NO!" Both Ben and Tam said before the branch broke, which caused them to fall below. As a result everyone saw both of them and they quickly figured out that Ben and Tam used their powers to start the fire.

"Ouch!" Said Tam before getting up and seeing that her left pant leg was on fire. As a result she began freaking out before trying to put out the fire.

"YOU TWO ARE SO BUSTED!" Exclimed Gwen. However Tam ignored Gwen due to the fire on her pant leg. Thankfully Tam was able to put out the fire, however she saw her mom giving her a scolding look immediately afterwards.

"Be right back can you handle this!" Paige said to Henry Senior who shook his head in response.

"Sure thing!" Said Henry Senior before Paige Orbed home to grab a power binding potion.

"NOW PUT THAT FIRE OUT AN START ALL OVER!" Yelled Max at both Tam and Ben.

"BUT GRAMPA, I AM STRIVING!" Said Gwen Worrying.

"BESIDES IT WILL BE MORNING BY THE TIME THEY FIGURE OUT HOW TO START A FIRE!" Exclaimed Henry Junior. However Max and Henry Senior quickly whispered to each other to form a plan.

"Actually, Max and I have an idea!" Exclaimed Henry Junior

**_Five Minutes Later_**

"I cannot believe you allowed this Henry!" Paige said annoyed while roasting a hotdog along with both henrys and Kat.

"What our son started a fire and besides he 'wanted' to show me his **SWAMPFIRE** form!" Said Henry Senior Happily.

"That is not the point 'We bound one kid's powers for using them for personal gain and then allow another to use their powers for personal gain.'" Exclaimed Paige in an annoyed motherly tone.

"But Mom, I know how to start a fire without going Alien!" Said Henry Junior who was in said **SWAMPFIRE** form.

"Sometimes you two are impossible!" Paige said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And sometimes you stink." Kat said while covering her nose and waving her hand.

"Hay, how is the Lovebirds progress!" Yelled Henry Senior.

"Oh, they are still working on it!" Max yelled back, while roasting marshmallows above **Heatblast's **head. As for said Lovebirds both tried their 'best' to light a fire by rubbing two rocks, while complaining and becoming more annoyed with each attempt.

**If you have any suggestions or you enjoyed the short please review. Also, I apologize if I did not get Paige or Henry right, but then again being a parent can change people.**


End file.
